


No ray of sunlight's ever lost.

by idkmydude



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, i dont even think ive ever wrote that much, idk - Freeform, im no senior writer here, its isnt beta read either cuz i have no friends to show this too sorry, send constructive criticism, this is my first fic ever so maybe be kind?, will probably get a smutty next chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkmydude/pseuds/idkmydude
Summary: Kyungsoo meets Chanyeol over the summer, they didn't think it would go far.





	No ray of sunlight's ever lost.

**Oh, Saturday Sun**

 

Sweet sweet summer break.

 

Kyungsoo is relaxing under the sun during The Most Lazy Saturday of the year, the first weekend of the well deserved summer break, finally.

 

Kyungsoo is a sports major, judo, not exactly your classic jock but around those lines, popular, always surrounded by his best friends, soccer major Minseok, dance majors Jongin and Sehun and vocal majors Baekhyun and Irene, and of course he changes partner every other weekend, this break is just another great excuse to get into someone’s pants without having the school talk about it.

 

This year Kyungsoo is on vacation in some west coast resort he doesn’t particularly care about, all his friends ditched him this year and he’s thoroughly bored, both by the silence around him and the lack of interesting people since apparently the place his parents dragged him to is some kind of old people spa and the most fun he can have is order soda at the bar, at least the staff isn’t that old, but still a good ten years more than him.

 

Tired of the beach Kyungsoo goes back to lazily explore the building, several floors of empty corridors leading to almost as many empty rooms, the pools are filled with withering people and the live lounge is empty because it’s only morning, again he finds nothing of his interest so he just enters the first empty elevator and taps random floors, hoping to find something fun in one of them.

 

He almost lost hope when he finally landed on the last floor, or better, the roof, surely there must be something up there.

 

Kyungsoo takes a few steps into the large space, wondering why his parents haven’t told him to check the view out from up there earlier, if Kyungsoo were a romantic he would’ve thought it breathtaking, but him being just a petty guy finds a couple hills in the distance just as boring.

 

Kyungsoo was about to turn back and leave when he hears a frustrated groan and the sound of a pen angrily scribbling on paper before being tossed somewhere, and that’s when he sees a boy scrunched up over a table.

 

For a handful of seconds Kyungsoo only stares in the general direction of what he can see is a tall lanky boy with dark hair, a notebook in front of him and a guitar on his legs, and he looks about his age too, that’s all it takes for Kyungsoo to get moving.

 

He goes and sits in the only other chair around the cheap plastic table, the guy evidently didn’t hear him approach because as he extends his hand to greet him he shrieks in a funny way a his chair jerks back, this takes a laugh out of Kyungsoo.

 

“Chill out dude, I’m not trying to kill you.” Kyungsoo slightly smirks at him, still amused by his reaction, he must’ve been focused on his task.   
  
“Are you sure cause it sure looked like it to me!” is the answer he gets in a voice that is still unsettled, but it does nothing to hide the deep tone he speaks in, Kyungsoo thinks he has a pretty voice.   
  
“Hand on my heart I didn’t. I’m Kyungsoo by the way.” he follows his words by resting his hand on his chest.

 

“Kyungsoo, huh… Do you really not know who I am? Also, what are you even doing here in Fuck of McNowhere, I’ve never seen you the past years.”   
  
Kyungsoo stares at the boy in front of him, is he supposed to know him? He’s pretty enough, tal and has a peculiar face, he’s sure he would remember a face like this if he knew him.   
  
“What, like I’m supposed to know you?” He’s very well confused by now, because the guy didn’t even hint at where they should have met.   
  


“Uh? Sure you are? We’ve been in class together for two years dude, we even did a math project as a group, oh wait, you never showed up and I did it all by myself.” His tone is dry with a hint of annoyance, but if what he says is true he really can’t blame him.

 

Still, his short monologue has Kyungsoo laughing, the way the tall boy scrunched his face while he spoke was funny, can you blame Kyungsoo?   
  
“Ok, point taken I’ve been a jerk, but does it matter now? Also, I still don’t know your name.”   
  
“It’s Chanyeol, not that you’ll remember.” Is the muttered answer he gets.

 

“That’s a bit low, I’m not  _ that  _ much of a jerk, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo waits for an answer, but he recieves none, Chanyeol seems to be back into being absorbed by his notebook, but Kyungsoo doesn’t want to go back to the boredom of before, so he decides to keep nagging at the guy.   
  
“So, what are you majoring in?” Kyungsoo gets comfortable in his chair, hands dangling over the armrests and his legs propped up on the edge of the table.   
  
“Composition.”

 

It’s curt. Too curt, Kyungsoo isn’t having fun. “Don’t you wanna know what am I majoring in?”

 

“As if I wouldn’t know, Jock Extraordinaire Kyungsoo, sports major, judo prodigy. You’re the talk of the school, besides Baekhyun is a talking machine.”

 

“You know Baekhyun?” This kinda surprises Kyungsoo, Baekhyun never shuts up about his friends, so either the guy is just a random classmate or Kyungsoo has really been a shitty friend in the past years not to remember him.

 

“‘Course I do, we’re both music majors.” Chanyeol briefly looks up from what he’s scribbling, and probably notices the weird expression on Kyungsoo’s face because he keeps talking then in a mocking voice that Kyungsoo finds out he doesn’t like at all, not directed at him anyway. “Don’t stress your pretty brain there, you wouldn’t remember me.”

 

Kyungsoo immediately goes on the defensive at his words. “I’m not trying to remember anyone here, you don’t really stand out that much.” The tone is irritated and he can see Chanyeol smirk at his answer. Kyungsoo isn’t used to being patronized.

 

“Sure sure, I don’t, I never said I do. Now, will you let me study in peace?”   
  
“Do whatever, dude, I’m leaving.” Kyungsoo huffs and makes his way out of there followed by a slightly bitter laugh.

 

Chanyeol ruined his Saturday, that’s for sure.

  
  


**I met someone.**

 

Kyungsoo goes on a couple days trying to ignore the nagging thought of Chanyeol laughing at him, it irritates him and he swore that he wouldn’t talk to the guy ever again in his life.

 

But that’s all emotional talk, when he calms down and finds out that the place is still boring he finds himself wandering to the roof with two lemonade bottles in his hands to make up with Chanyeol, as expected he finds him sitting at the same crappy chair.

 

“Hi, Chanyeol.” He says flatly while sliding the drink towards him.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t panic this time, no screams and hands dreading at his chest, he just looks up and mutters a greeting, takes a few seconds to notice the bottle in front of his face and then thanks Kyungsoo for it.

 

“Um, look, this place is boring and you’re the only decent guy around here, mind if I just… chill with you?” Kyungsoo pondered on apologising but decided against it, it was Chanyeol who was a jerk to him the other day anyway, he had nothing to say sorry for.

 

“Sure, just don’t be too noisy.” Chanyeol takes a sip of the lemonade, makes a face to the taste, clearly not expecting the acid taste of it and then goes back to pluck his guitar and scribbling in his notebook.

 

“Cool, thanks.” Kyungsoo just watches for some time, Chanyeol’s hands are big and slender, long fingers that caress the guitar gently but with confidence, the notebook Kyungsoo notices is one with those special lines made for music, yeah, Kyungsoo has never had the least interest in music and knows batshit about it, so all Chanyeol is writing looks like some weird ancient hieroglyphic to him, and that too soon gets boring.

 

“Hey, hey, what are you writing? Can you play it?” He props his elbows on the table and folds his arms on it, resting his chin on them and looking at the guitar, which Kyungsoo also notices is littered by stickers, some more funny than others.

 

Chanyeol stares at him for a few seconds, but Kyungsoo doesn’t notice.

 

“It’s not really complete, so don’t be harsh if it sucks.” Then Chanyeol proceeds to go on and strums his guitar without really looking at his notebook, Kyungsoo wonders then what’s the use of it if he’s gonna ignore it.

 

A laugh echoes in his ears, and Kyungsoo realises he said those last words out loud, making himself look apparently really stupid, because Chanyeol won’t stop laughing.

 

“Oi, stop laughing, and maybe answer me since you’re at it, I still don’t know what’s the use for it.” His voice is slightly annoyed, but the corners of his lips have unconsciously gone up a bit when looking at Chanyeol, he has a nice laugh Kyungsoo ends up thinking.

 

“I need to write stuff down to remember it. Also, when writing it I can visualise the changes I can apport to my music that I catch faster by sheet analyzation rather than when I’m playing.” Chanyeol simply explains, but Kyungsoo is sure he’s still internally making fun of him for not catching up to how he thinks.

 

At the end of the day Kyungsoo decided that he likes Chanyeol enough to seek his company again for the rest of the summer break.

 

**Out on the West Coast.**

 

The following weeks go by fast, Chanyeol is warming up to Kyungsoo, despite still making fun of him several times a day, Kyungsoo doesn’t really mind, and so they chat of this and that no problem.

 

Kyungsoo comes to know that Chanyeol is acquainted with all his friends, besides Minseok. He said he has classes with both Baekhyun and Irene and that he composed some pieces for the dance department so he met Jongin and Sehun a couple times, finds them all right, but says they give off a mischievous vibe he’d rather stay away from, says he’s not one for getting attention.

 

Kyungsoo likes Chanyeol’s music, it has its own style. Kyungsoo also likes watching Chanyeol play, he gets all focused and oblivious to what’s around him, and the way Chanyeol’s finger moving on the chords make Kyungsoo’s insides twist for some reason.

 

One day they spent together is coming to an end, sunset painting the sky orange and pink, but especially shining a warm light on Chanyeol’s face, making him look soft, Kyungsoo sometimes wants to touch him, but keeps himself from doing just that, instead he invites the taller for a drink down at the pools’ bar, they could have something while taking a dip in the warm water to get rid of the slight sheet of sweat that is on both the boys skin. Chanyeol agrees.

 

By the bar Kyungsoo asks from some alcoholic drink for the first time that summer, Chanyeol too gets some cocktail, something with funny almost neon-like colors, and then they go sit in a pretty shallow pool, water warm as predicted from the days sun shining on the water for hours. They chat some more, have more drinks.

 

“Oi, Chanyeol, let’s keep being friends back to school, ok?” Kyungsoo almost feels sappy for saying such a thing.

 

“Who are you and where did you hide the Real Kyungsoo, oh my God, I knew aliens were real, Irene should’ve listened to me.” Kyungsoo can’t help but laugh, a warmth budding inside his chest, he’s glad he got to meet him.

 

“Come on, I’m not joking, you’re cool. I’m also gonna kick Baekhyun’s ass for never introducing us, he should’ve known we would get along.”

 

“Huh, you think so? I’m not sure I like you when in school, you’re pretty arrogant and look down on other people, I wonder why it’s so different from how you are now.” Chanyeol’s voice is earnest, soft, almost like he’s thinking out loud rather than talking to Kyungsoo.

 

“Am I really? Then I guess it must be you.” Kyungsoo says, looking at Chanyeol.

 

And Chanyeol looks back at him, not shying away from his gaze. “I guess so.”

 

**I gotta get back, I can't let this go**

 

Summer break ends far too quickly to Kyungsoo’s taste, he’s forced to part from Chanyeol and he doesn’t like it, but on the other hand he’s finally getting back into his circle of friends, and it’s not like they haven’t exchanged numbers, so it’s nothing to fuss over, really.

 

But Kyungsoo soon finds out Chanyeol is a crappy texter, forgets to answer half the times and leaves him on read, refuses to listen to audios despite having his headphones plugged in most of the times and makes so many typos at times Kyungsoo thinks he should hire a translator, but he doubts anyone around speaks Chanyeol.

 

In the end Kyungsoo doesn’t reprimand Baekhyun for not introducing them, he actually doesn’t talk about Chanyeol to any of his friends, there isn’t a reason, he tells himself, it just never came up, he repeats, but it’s just a lie, they talked about their summers plenty and Kyungsoo just ever said he had fun, never mentioning who despite knowing his friends know who Chanyeol is.

 

The first time Kyungsoo bumps into Chanyeol at school the latter doesn’t really notice, the guy is often hidden behind headphones and big hoodies, he’s quiet and seemingly always writing on his notebook, barely looks where he’s going and just mutters apologies without really caring unless he caused some sort of damage, Kyungsoo had to call after him and then jog up to him to get noticed, and Chanyeol almost got scared to see him.

 

When he got back to his friends they were looking at him weird, Kyungsoo never jogs after people, but don’t say anything besides a few questions of “since when do you two talk” to which Kyungsoo shrugs and doesn’t answer.

 

After that Chanyeol becomes a lot more responsive of his presence, saying hi when they pass over each other, they stop to talk when Kyungsoo isn’t around his friends, a couple times Chanyeol even sat and watched Kyungsoo at the gym when he practices, and Kyungsoo did the same for Chanyeol at the school’s studios, but it’s nothing like those weeks away from school, and Kyungsoo wonders what is it that’s keeping the other at a distance.

 

Since after the summer Kyungsoo has been hooking up exclusively with guys, suspiciously tall guys, a chinese exchange called Yifan, some guys from the music department, Leo and Hyuk, he even went as far with offering a young substitute of the name Jiseok, who refused, what a shame, so he proceeded to do the same with his brother Jiho, which wasn’t as picky, after a while Kyungsoo started to sense a connection between his weird one night stands and his yearning to be closer to Chanyeol.

 

Frustration getting the better over him Kyungsoo one day just shows up in the studio Chanyeol usually studies in, shoos the classmates he was studying with and locks the door behind them, stance firm as if he’s gonna soon start a match.

 

“Chanyeol, we need to talk.” is all the explanation Kyungsoo gives him, and Chanyeol laughs at him again, all pretty and deep, face scrunching in a cute way and “This much I figured so” coming from the lips Kyungsoo had secretly been looking for in all his latest partners, it’s unfair, really, the pull Chanyeol has on him, and Kyungsoo easily forgets what he wanted to say and ends up dumbly staring at his friend, making him laugh again.

 

“Come on, sit.” says Chanyeol simply while pointing at the couch, Kyungsoo complies still silent, his lips opening and closing without making any real sound.

 

After a bit Chanyeol goes back to whatever he was doing before Kyungsoo got here, reassuring him that when he was gonna speak he’d listen, but since for now he apparently became unable to speak he might as well get some work done.

 

And he was right to do so, because Kyungsoo manages to finally speak only after ten minutes of watching him work.

 

“We need to talk because… I have a problem. A hooking problem.” Kyungsoo begins awkwardly, waits for Chanyeol to give him attention and then keeps on.

 

“I’m not asking for dating advice, I came to talk to you because… um, I’ve been into tall guys recently.” It was awkward, so so so awkward, but Chanyeol had a relaxed face, a smile loosely hanging from his lips, it was almost infuriating how he seemed to know something that Kyungsoo most certainly didn’t tell him.

 

“So, you came to me because you don’t want advice on dating tall guys, nice.” Chanyeol used a mocking tone, and Kyungsoo decided this was a very bad idea, Chanyeol wouldn’t get it.

 

“Alright so what can I help you with, Kyungsoo? Besides not giving you advice, since you don’t want any.” And Kyungsoo mumbled something that Chanyeol didn’t get.   
  
“What? Dude raise your voice.” Kyungsoo mumbled again, he was sure Chanyeol got it this time but no, the absolutely infuriating guy asked him to repeat again and raise his voice, he just can’t hear him, and the mocking tone was back into it.   
  
“I SAID IT WOULD HELP IF YOU JUST CAME AND KISSED THESE DAMNED LIPS OF MINE.” it was half shouted, and as soon as Kyungsoo shut up he felt his face getting hotter, from his neck to his ears he was sure he was getting red, Kyungsoo never blushes, but look at just what Park Chanyeol made him do.

 

“Ah, I think I heard you all right this time.” Said Chanyeol in that smug voice of his, then he got up and got closer to Kyungsoo, sat sideways facing him on the couch, one leg under the weight of his body, Chanyeol dipped forward, their faces mere centimeters from the other, and Kyungsoo closed his eyes, waiting for that soft touch.

  
“You’re so cute like this Kyungsoo, ah, I should let you wait some more, just for the sake of seeing you go around and screaming at me that you wanna kiss.”   
  
“YAH, PARK CHANYEOL.” another yell, and this time Kyungsoo was sure all the music department heard him before he easily wrestled the taller to the ground and dipped himself to finally kiss the lips he yearned for.


End file.
